Haciendo un hijo
by narusempai
Summary: •Bueno, antes que nada… ¡No me linchen! Es mi primer Lemon. Y lo quería colgar para ver cómo me había quedado. Seguramente está demasiado corto, pero nunca había hecho uno propio. Bueno, espero que me comenten mis errores, y consejos para hacer un Lemon


**Haciendo un hijo.**

_Bueno, antes que nada… ¡No me linchen! Es mi primer Lemon. Y lo quería colgar para ver cómo me había quedado. Seguramente está demasiado corto, pero nunca había hecho uno propio. Bueno, espero que me comenten mis errores, y consejos para hacer un Lemon aceptable._

**Disclaimer.** Los personajes que aquí aparecen, son y siempre serán de J. Rowling.

**Advertencias:** PWP – Yaoi/Slash (Relación Hombre x Hombre) – Lemon

• **C**omenzó con su oreja, susurrando palabras de amor. Amor que representaban lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento. Le encantaba hablar. No había otra manera de comunicare. Claro sin olvidar las horas de sexo interminable que había entre ellos.

Él era su hombre, en su mundo no estaba nada mal visto las relaciones entre personas de un mismo sexo. Gracias a la magia, cualquier hombre podía embarazarse.

Ahora, la parte más interesante de hacer niños… era la concepción.

Miro a su Remus, estaba sudado en la cama. Habían terminado de "hacer un hijo", hace apenas unos momentos.

Murmuro unas palabras que Remus entendió. Pregunto "¿todavía quieres más?" y sonrió. Lo beso, y con delicadeza comenzó a dejar besos y pequeños mordiscos en partes que la ropa cubriera, no quería un regaño de su esposo solo porque sus amigos se burlaban de ellos.

Bajo por el pecho, y se concentró en sus pezones, besaba y mordisqueaba lentamente, mientras que con una mano tomaba el pene semi-erecto, y lo comenzaba a masturbar. Arriba, abajo. Beso el –por ahora- plano vientre de su amor. Murmuro unas palabras contra el vientre, y siguió besándolo. Nunca admitiría que amaba ver a su esposo embarazado. Era la parte más hermosa de todas. Aunque cuando su hijo naciera, no soportaba las sarta de maldiciones que le decía Remus… aún se preguntaba cómo es que sabía tantas maldiciones.

Siguió besando el vientre, y comenzó a bajar. Beso el pequeño camino de vellos que hacían una fila hasta la zona pélvica. Y con un solo movimiento se metió todo el pene en la boca, mientras que con una mano, tomaba el tronco para evitar que se corriera. Oyó a Remus gemir, le encantaban los gemidos. No había (para el) cosa más excitante que hacer gemir a su pareja.

La miro, mientras seguía con su aparato en la boca. Subió su mano hacia la boca de su amante, el comprendió y se la metió, comenzando a lamer entre los dedos, procurando dejar lo más húmedo posible. Cuando Lucius sintió que su esposo dejaba de lamer, saco la mano. Y la dirigió al ano de su pareja.

Con delicadeza, metió un dedo, comenzando a moverlo –sin dejar de lamer el pene- de adentro a fuera, cuando sintió que su amante –quien no había dejado de gemir- estaba listo, metió el segundo dedo, usándolo como tijeras, comenzó a abrir dentro, sacando y metiendo. Escucho a su marido que ya no podría resistir más. Y con delicadeza dejo el pene del hombre, el cual estaba totalmente erecto y brilloso por la saliva.

Coloco una mano al inicio del tronco de su pareja, evitando que se corriera. Y metió el tercer dedo, comenzando a hacer movimientos circulares, hasta que su pareja no aguanto más, y le ordeno que entrara ya.

El sin hacerse del rogar, se colocó entre las piernas de su pareja, coloco una almohada bajo las caderas de su amante, para facilitarle un poco más la entrada. Puso su glande en el arrugado ano de su esposo. Y con delicadeza comenzó a entrar en él. Evitando que su pareja sintiera dolor. Para eso, con la mano que tenía en el pene de Remus, la comenzó a mover lentamente. Cuando se sintió completamente dentro, espero a que su esposo se acostumbrara. Y cuando lo sintió moverse, comenzó el vaivén de adentro, afuera.

El calor se estaba haciendo presente. Gracias al cielo, que sus dos hijos no estaban en casa. Habían ido a dormir con Tom, James y el pequeño Harry.

Sin mortificarse, Remus al igual que Lucius comenzaron a gemir fuertemente. Lo único bueno, es que eran los únicos en casa (aparte de los elfos, que si no querían recibir la prenda, que ni los molestaran).

Sintió a Remus estar a punto de correrse, así que comenzó a hacer el vaivén más rápido. Queriendo terminar junto a su pareja.

Remus seguía gimiendo fuertemente, hasta que ambos, con un gran y fuerte gemido, terminaron juntos. Remus corriéndose entre los dos, y Lucius dentro de su esposo. Así que si antes, no había quedado preñado. Ahora sí. Lucius saco su flácido miembro de la cavidad anal de su pareja, con un pequeño gemido.

Se miraron entre sí, los dos tenían una gran sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Te gusto?" preguntó Lucius. Vio a Remus dudar.

"Bueno, siempre podemos repetirlo ¿no?" y antes de que Lucius pudiera responder, Remus lo comenzó a besar. Mientras bajaba por el blanco pecho de su pareja, se entretuvo besando el ombligo de su amante, y cuando lo sintió soltar un pequeño gemidito, tomo el flácido miembro y se lo metió a la boca.

"Claro" Lucius soltó un gemido. "Siempre, lo podemos repetir" y tomo a su amante por los hombros, para subirlo y lo beso.

**Fin.**

_Espero que les haya gustado. Y si no, díganme en que puedo mejorar._


End file.
